


BDBB2020 fanart para Los Elegidos del Cielo

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, bdbb2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: BDBB2020 fanart hecho por mi para Los Elegidos del Cielo, de @Ladygon(no hay non-con en las imágenes pero sí en la historia, por eso la advertencia)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: BottomDeanBigBang2020





	BDBB2020 fanart para Los Elegidos del Cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladygon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/gifts).



BDBB2020 fanart hecho por mi para Los Elegidos del Cielo, de @Ladygon! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá te hayan gustado las ilustraciones @Ladygon! abrazos!! ♥


End file.
